


【hpss】逃离爱意

by 风吟 (Fengyin)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, hpss, 哈斯
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-03-01 17:40:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23880946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyin/pseuds/%E9%A3%8E%E5%90%9F
Summary: 逃跑是懦弱的表现，可不逃跑怎知道自己有多么在乎?
Relationships: Harry Potter/Severus Snape
Kudos: 5





	【hpss】逃离爱意

**Author's Note:**

> 双旦贺文

这或许有些丢人，不，应该是非常丢人。

他，西弗勒斯斯内普，抛下了七个年级的魔药课程，躲在这个不知道叫什么的小公寓里。

哦，不应该称之为躲，毕竟，他从来不觉得有人会需要他，除了寻求某种魔药外。

西弗勒斯有些自嘲的勾了勾嘴角，仍旧窝在这间小小的公寓里，闭着眼，准备继续发呆，或者睡觉。

其实完全没有发生什么意外之类的事，只是、只是他有些控制不住自己的情绪，不是愤怒是难过。

也、不仅仅是难过，有些无所适从，还有些格格不入。

伏地魔死了，他可以回归到自己以前正常的生活了，可那是怎样的生活呢?那些伪装出来的一切，到底真的是他伪装的，还是本来就是他所习惯的?

西弗勒斯拿起手边的酒瓶，灌下一大口，凉凉的，有些甜，有些辣，还有点涩。

他仍旧担任着魔药课教授，可每当他准备教训人的时候，都会突然意识到伏地魔已经死了，他何必继续把自己伪装的如此凶狠呢?

他克制自己，他至少这么想过，但都是那些学生太过愚蠢，仅仅在他这走神的一刹那，就又连续炸了好几个坩埚。

他还是把他们骂的瑟瑟发抖。

救世主自然成为了英雄，而在救世主的极力澄清下，他也成了巫师们眼中的英雄，一个被英雄敬仰的英雄。

霍格沃茨里，学生们不再总是畏惧他，开口闭口，总是老老实实的喊着教授或者先生，也不再总是躲着他，每当被他骂的时候还会笑脸相对，乖乖认错。

习惯了被人苦大仇深的盯着，西弗勒斯第一次遇到这种情况时直接就懵了，还好他总是面无表情，掩饰住了那一瞬间的失态，批评的话说了一半，扣了分，就匆匆离开了。

于是接下来所有被他找上的学生都开始乖乖认错，还提醒他，不要生气，对身体不好。

分是依旧在扣，可扣的越来越索然无味。

节日里，也开始有人给他送礼物，各种稀奇古怪的玩意儿，还有魔药材料。

所谓拿人手短吃人嘴软，他也不好再那么凶，不，是严厉！

可他从来不是个好脾气的人，可现在所有的怒火，都像是一拳打到棉花上，得不到一点激烈的回应。

大约没有比这更憋屈的事了。

西弗勒斯摇晃了下手边的酒瓶，又空了，苦笑着叹了口气。

视线落到旁边的那堆酒瓶，他才意识到自己已经喝了那么多酒。

可为什么已经喝了那么多酒，还这么清醒，还记得那个吻！那么甜，那么温柔，那么...让人怀念！

西弗勒斯甩手将瓶子狠狠砸在了地上，埋在偌大的床上，这是个错误，而错误不该继续下去...

可他控制不住身体的颤抖，控制不住的蜷缩起来。

睡吧，他安慰自己，睡着了就不会想了，就会忘了那天，忘记那个吻，所有的一切就会回到之前。

可是他该死的很清醒。

......

圣诞节的早晨，从西弗勒斯走出地窖开始，几乎所有他遇到的人，都在提醒他记得去参加圣诞晚宴。

这让他有了种不祥的预感，可他已经答应了，现在推辞着实太晚了些。

迎着一堆提醒，他返回地窖，并待到了晚上。

已经晚上七点半了，离宴会开始还有半个小时，西弗勒斯正考虑着随便熬制一副魔药，刚好也有了晚到的理由。

正在他起身准备材料的时候，门响了。

是哈利波特，穿着得体的西装，打着领结，带着一副明显高了好多档次的眼镜，微微笑的站在他的门口，手里还托着一个盒子。

“教授，校长他们托我把晚上宴会的衣服给你带来，希望您能换上。”

“给我一个理由。”西弗勒斯抱臂堵在门口。

“我可以帮你处理半年的材料。”

西弗勒斯冷笑一下，作势后退一步就要关上门。

哈利忙上前一步，顶住门，“教授，我可以找到一些独角兽的血液、毛皮，还有千年蛇蜕，或者其他只要你想要的材料，我一定给你弄来，只要你能换上这件衣服。”

有些诧异，西弗勒斯没想到哈利会这么、这么希望他穿上这件衣服。

这一瞬间的愣怔给了哈利机会闯入。

门在哈利的身后合上，而盒子也已经到了他的手上，“我就在这儿等你。”

西弗勒斯没再拒绝，他看了，那只是一套没什么样式的西装，绣了斯莱特林的标志。

西弗勒斯和哈利一起来到宴会上。

他落座在教师席，有一搭没一搭的喝着酒，品尝着桌上的点心。

直到一束束玫瑰落在他面前，一封封信件飞到他面前诉说着点点爱意。

然后哈利波特走到了他面前，顶着他的黑脸来邀请他跳舞！还吻了他！！

在所有人的哄闹声中，他瞬间清醒过来，推开抱着自己的年轻人，迅速离开。

宴会厅瞬间安静下来，一道道视线落在了那个还保持着拥抱姿势的年轻人身上。

西弗勒斯离开宴会后，直接通过飞路网回到蜘蛛尾巷，然后迅速幻影移形离开，兜兜转转用了不知多少方式，他最后躲在了这个旅店里。

已经过去四天还是五天了呢，西弗勒斯自己也算不清楚。

视线落在了那件西装上斯莱特林的院徽，上面有着淡淡的魔法气息。

其实他在拿到衣服的瞬间就感知到了，但他没有抹掉它。

他匆忙出逃，几乎是忘记了这件事，可他过了十几年的间谍生活，怎么会忽略这件小事，只是他选择性的忽略了这件事。

至于为什么，他也说不清楚，只是近乎本能的选择忽略了。

也许他也渴望被找到。

其实他已经找到他了，只是在等他做出决定。

连续不断供应地酒水，里面搀的微凉的营养药剂，还有些微量的安眠药，他怎么可能尝不出来?

无论他把房间弄的有多乱，第二天总是干干净净的。

西弗勒斯觉得眼睛有些酸胀，他，是以一种怎样的心情做这些事的呢？他流泪了么？是不是很难过，像他现在这样?是不是也很心痛?

眼泪沿着眼角滑落，没入发间，他只是睁着眼，看着天花板。

终于，他还是起了身，走进了浴室，再出来时，已经收拾齐整，穿着宴会那晚的西装。

他敲了敲隔壁的门，直接幻影移形回了霍格沃茨，在校门口站定，等着另一个人的到来。

没几分钟，一个颇为狼狈的身影出现在他面前，他的视线牢牢黏在他的身上，想靠近却也只是站在几步远的地方不敢动弹。

“波特先生，你那天可真是胆大妄为，不敬师长，还公然挑衅师长，扣五十分也不为过。”

“对不起，如果，如果你能不生气，扣一百分也可以，我真的很抱歉，我不该私自安排……”

“我允许了。”西弗勒斯打断了哈利的喋喋不休，侧过头不看他。

“什么?”哈利直接愣住，看着侧过身去的人，耳尖脸颊都飘出了一抹红晕，好半天才反应过来，他爱的西弗勒斯接受他了，越想越开心，开心的只顾得上傻笑。

西弗勒斯等的有些不耐烦，转过头就看到傻笑着的人，好气又好笑，正要出言讽刺，直接就被一个吻堵上。

西弗勒斯没有反抗，闭上眼，手环上自己年轻爱人的腰，回应着他的吻。

既然割舍不掉，为什么不接受呢，即使背德那又如何，他何曾在乎过那些?

他也想要被爱，被呵护，他凭什么不值得？

最重要的是，他也爱他，爱这个毛毛躁躁但又总是满脸笑容的年轻人。

“你说要帮我处理材料。”

“一辈子。”

“还有蛇蜕和独角兽的血。”

“没问题。”

“别离开。”

“我会永远守着你，即使死亡也不能把我们分开。”

“所以，波特先生愿意嫁给我么?”

“我愿意，跟你姓也可以。”

“那么，斯内普先生，你愿意和你面前的这位先生结婚么，永永远远，不离不弃。”

“我愿意。”

完。


End file.
